


Something In Your Bones

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Prompt from @ williswilliswedding on tumblr – Charity accidently tells Vanessa that she loves her.





	Something In Your Bones

Charity wrapped her arms a little firmer around her girlfriend's midriff and kissed her cheek affectionately. The two of them were sat on the sofa in Tug Ghyll, Charity with her back against the arm of the sofa, her legs lying across the seat. Vanessa was lay between her legs, using Charity's body as her back rest. The smaller woman's head was laying against her shoulder. She could feel Vanessa's dimples underneath her lips and knew her actions had made the other woman smile. 

 

They were watching an old period drama on the television. Charity was only half paying attention to it though, happy to just enjoy being close to her girlfriend. She had never seen the appeal in just cuddling up to someone before – physical affection had never been something she had craved. She found she couldn't get enough of Vanessa though and couldn't resist wrapping her arms around her at any available opportunity. Charity nuzzled the cheek she had just kissed which drew another smile from the other woman. Vanessa placed her hand over one of Charity's in response and entwined their fingers together.

 

They usually spent their nights together at the pub – usually hid in Charity's room. When they did sit downstairs and try to spend some 'non-adult' time together they were never completely alone. Since Paddy moved in permanently everyone was competing for space – and for the TV. Between the lack of privacy, her moody teenage son and a hormonal Chas (who was actually quite terrifying at times) - the Woolpack was driving her mad. 

 

They still had relative privacy in Charity's bedroom though because it was away from the others. It was one of the reason's it had been preferable to Tug Ghyll since Tracy had moved in. The three bedrooms were virtually on top of one another – and they were not good at being quiet in bed. So, for Vanessa's half-sister’s sake they hadn't spent the night together there for quite some while.

 

Tracy was out tonight though – staying over at the B&B for the night to look after things whilst Eric was treating Faith to a weekend away in York. Frank had agreed to take Johnny for the night, so they were completely alone. It was bliss. Not that the little man caused them any problem's because once he was down for the night it would take a bomb going off to wake him. 

 

“You okay? – you’ve been quiet” Vanessa asked.

 

Charity grazed her finger tips over the top of her girlfriend’s fingers. She hadn't realised she was being quiet although now Vanessa had pointed out she supposed it was true. She was tired after pulling a lot of late shifts over the last couple of weeks, but her silence was mainly because she was relaxed for the first time in days.

 

“I’m just enjoying this” Charity admitted softly - “It’s been a while since we have been able to just be together without someone walking in on us.”

 

“Mainly Paddy” Vanessa chuckled.

 

“Mainly Paddy” she agreed.

 

Charity had a lot of time for Paddy. He was a good bloke – kind and good hearted. He had made Chas happier than Charity had ever seen her before. He was also goofy and annoying at times and seemed to have a built-in ability to walk in on her and Vanessa at the most frustrating moments. The first time had been in the cellar of the pub – Charity lay back on the old arm chair they had first kissed on with Vanessa on her knees between her legs. He had literally marched in half way through and squealed in shock – totally ruining the moment. Charity had been left only half serviced and incredibly wound up.

 

“They're an odd couple don't you think?” Vanessa commented - “Chas and Paddy I mean.”

 

Charity had thought that at first. She had found it weird the first time around and was surprised when they got back together. They worked though – Charity was learning that sometimes the strangest pairings did. No one would have put her and Vanessa together in a million years and most probably thought Vanessa was mad when they first found out. Many still did think Vanessa was mad even months into their relationship.

 

“I don't think we have any control over who we fall in love with” Charity eventually replied.

 

“Look at us” she added - “I wasn't exactly a willing victim.”

 

Charity had tried to fight against her feelings for Vanessa with all her might. Every previous relationship (and marriage) had ended in disaster and she had been determined she didn’t want that again. She had tried to pretend it was jus about the sex with the smaller woman – even though it hadn’t been right from the start. Vanessa had pushed through all her crap though until Charity had been forced to relent. Now she couldn’t imagine her life without the other woman’s warmth and passion.

 

Vanessa tilted her head, so she was looking at Charity – a strange look across her face. Charity’s mind had wandered so she wasn’t sure why her girlfriend was gazing at her like that.  

 

“What?” she asked.

 

Vanessa opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times before finally spitting out what was on her mind.

 

 “I…I was just wondering if you realised what you said?” the other woman stuttered.

 

Charity scrunched her face in confusion as she thought back over what they had just been talking about. Then it dawned on her – she had basically said she had fallen in love with Vanessa – or that they had fallen in love with each other. Either way her words had suggested her feelings ran much deeper than she had currently admitted to the smaller woman.

 

“Sorry – never mind” Vanessa blushed when Charity didn’t respond immediately.

 

She had three choices – confess, deny or change the subject. Denying it wasn’t really an option. It would hurt Vanessa and she didn’t want to do that. It would also be a lie as she had realised weeks ago that she was in love with the other woman. It had even been on the tip of her tongue at times, but she hadn’t dared voice it. Changing the topic would be easy – especially as Vanessa had now given her an out from the conversation. She suspected that it would still hurt Vanessa though, especially when the smaller woman was looking at her with such hope in her sparkling blue eyes.

 

When she was slow to answer again Vanessa turned her attention back to the period drama. Charity could see that the other woman was nervously chewing on her lower lip. She tugged on Vanessa’s wrist – encouraging the smaller woman to turn around and kneel between her legs instead. Ness came easily but didn’t make eye contact with her. Instead the smaller woman focused on the collar of Charity’s green shirt – fiddling with it so it was completely straightened out rather than crumpled due to their previous position.

 

Charity tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss to the other woman’s lips – bringing her hands up to cup Vanessa’s cheeks. As she pulled back she gently held Vanessa’s face there, so they kept eye contact.

 

“I do” she told the other woman.

 

Vanessa looked hopeful again but also a little unsure. Charity soothed her thumbs over the smaller woman’s cheek bones. The touch was as much to calm her own nerves as it was to reassure her girlfriend. Something about being close to Vanessa always made her feel that little bit braver.

 

“I love you Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield” Charity declared.

 

The grin she received in return was enough to give her confidence in the fact she had made the right choice. Vanessa was practically smiling from ear to ear – eyes glossy like she may cry. Charity leant up again to kiss the other woman and Vanessa bent down to meet her in a series of affectionate open-mouthed kisses.

 

“I love you too Charity Dingle” the smaller woman beamed between kisses.   

 

Charity pulled Vanessa on top of her and kissed her more thoroughly – determined to spend the rest of the night making her girlfriend feel how deeply she felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5 ticked! Hope you enjoy it x


End file.
